


Don't call me angel.

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Series: Fraxus Family One-Shots [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: I'm not sure what to tag this with?, Just been busy!!, M/M, Missed writing for this fandom!!, Oh! Elizabeth says fuck in this!!, Youre welcome!, hello! This series isn't dead!, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: The guild was attacked.Freed, Laxus, and the rest of the guild are out for the count.Elizabeth is not going to let that slide.So she'll make sure to show their new guest just what they got themselves into.





	Don't call me angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!!! It has been ages since I have written for this pairing and also since I've written Elizabeth!!! So let me know what you think!!  
I also may or may not have quoted Arianna Grande in this.  
Don't judge me it's a good song and I thought of Elizabeth when I heard it for the first time.

Elizabeth pushed herself up from the rubble. She could hear her fathers calling out to her. Telling her to stay down and stay out of the way.

There was no way that she was going to do that, they should have known better. Her guild had just been attacked, her family had been hurt. She was not going to take that sitting down, Elizabeth was going to make sure of that. If she was the only one able to fight then she would fight with the power of her entire guild behind her.

So there she stood in the middle of the ruins of Fairy Tail.

A mage with blood-red eyes, snow-white hair, and a scar running along the right side of his face was standing in the middle of it all. He faced her with a cocky smile. His sharp and angular features making him appear someone aristocratic. The amount of magical energy that he was radiating made every single hair on Elizabeth’s body stand up. The robes he wore were black with gold trim. There was also some form of insignia on his shoulder that Elizabeth couldn’t make.

Having gotten up as soon as she had sent a shock through her system. She swayed for a moment on her feet before she found her center again.

_Breathe_. Elizabeth reminded herself.

“Why don’t you listen to them?” The attacker said, his voice a low rumble to Elizabeth’s ear. “Come on, angel. Step back and let me do my job.” He looked Elizabeth up and down with greedy eyes. “Maybe I’ll leave you last? How does that sound angel?”

Elizabeth smiled with sharp teeth. The girl wasn’t afraid of him. Why would she be? She could feel electricity start to lick at her body. First, it was something soft, no more than static. Then her power grew, the intensity of the lightning that flashed across the now suddenly grey skies mirroring the lightning that took home in her veins.

“Boy, don’t call me angel. You don’t have me right.” She growled. Through the pain that flared up in her body, she took steps towards the unwanted guest. The way his eyes widen with surprise made Elizabeth’s smile a little bigger. “Yeah, you heard me right.”

Her sapphire eyes flashed a dangerous purple.

She cleared her throat before she spoke again. “So I’ll say this just once, kindly fuck off or I’ll just have to show you out what’s left of the door myself.”

“That’s my girl!” Laxus screamed.

“Show him what Fairy Tail is made of, sweetheart!” Freed called out.

With the blessing of her fathers, she let loose.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think down below in that little comment box below!!


End file.
